


A Home Invasion of Ball of Fluff

by Knightfall101



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Confused Charlie, Earth translator Matteusz, Humour, M/M, Quill being Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfall101/pseuds/Knightfall101
Summary: Charlie was in extreme danger. At least, that's what Miss Quill believed when Matteusz arrived home to find something that has left Miss Quill suspicious and his boyfriend confused. Though he knows better...(I own nothing. Please don't copy.)
Relationships: Matteusz Andrzejewski/Charlie Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Home Invasion of Ball of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between Nightvisiting and Co-Owner of a Lonely Heart. This fanfic is a one-shot unless I decide to continue it or write a sequel.

Charlie was in his bedroom when Matteusz arrived home, laying on his bed with a fluffy blanket wrapped loosely around something is being cradled in his arms. Charlie looks over at Matteusz as he notices him and sits up with a smile.

"Hello, Matteusz. I had found something that followed me home. It is wrapped up within this blanket." Charlie explains.

Quill's voice comes from the desk nearby that she's sat at. "And I think it should be destroyed as it is _clearly_ an alien parasite designed to lower its victim's defences with 'cuteness'. Master..."

"I told you not to call me that." The prince snaps at her but she resumes as if not being interrupted.

"...Wanted to wait for you to see if you could identify what this," She shivers. "Thing is."

"What is it?" Matteusz asks, confused yet curious.

Quill leans forwards as she points towards the blanketed thing. "Pure evil. I can smell it on the beast." Charlie sighs at her as he unwraps the blanket revealing...a tiny kitten curled up on his lap inside the blanket. It looks up at Matteusz, blinking slowly from being woken up before meowing at him.

"It is a kitten. The offspring of a creature called a cat. People keep them as pets on Earth." Matteusz informs, smiling softly at the young kitten. The kitten meows at Charlie and stands before moving to one of his hands and licks his fingers. Charlie seems alarmed but remains still. At this, Quill narrows her eyes further than they already were at the kitten as she speaks.

"How dangerous is this beast and how do I destroy it?" She asks.

"Do not be alarmed. It doesn't want to hurt you. It likes you, Charlie." The Human states before sitting next to his boyfriend who immediately calms as he addresses Quill.

"Very well. If Matteusz says the 'kitten' is harmless, then it is harmless and so you are not going to destroy it, Quill."

Quill dramatically rolls her eyes as she walks out the room. "Whatever." She shuts the door behind her and her footsteps can be heard descending the stairs. Charlie is utterly confused as the kitten brushes its head against his hand, wanting to be petted, but he clearly doesn't know what it wants.

"Look." Matteusz says as he takes Charlie's hand and uses it to pet the kitten. Charlie smiles softly as the kitten purrs and continues petting it.

"I gather it is supposed to make that noise?" He asks, a little distracted from the ball of fluff and cuteness in his lap. He notices his boyfriend nodding out the corner of his eye.

"It is. So, what would you like to name him?" He asks.

"It is a female, Matteusz," Charlie corrects. "And I do not know. Names are different on Rhodia than they are on Earth."

"I have a suggestion." The Human states and, at Charlie's nod, he continues. "Rhodia. We could name her Rhodia." Charlie seems to be at tears and slowly nods with a soft smile.

"I'd like that." Rhodia purrs as she falls into a soft sleep in his lap, Charlie leaning against Matteusz who wraps his arm around the boy's shoulders, holding him close before gently placing a kiss to his forehead, just relieved that they had a moment of their lives that didn't involve saving the world. That he and his boyfriend, as well as the planet, were safe and he just hoped it would stay that way, at least for tonight.


End file.
